Bandung Yang Keren
by 5862-senbonzakura
Summary: Chapter 5 sudah update, maap gak ada summary nya soalnya author lagi males nulis summary nya... *digebok Ayano*
1. Kos keren ?

LubnaOtaku: Hai hooo~ ketemu lagi dengan saya! Author yang super absurd, gaje, dan gila iniii!

Ayano: Hadeeh….

LubnaOtaku: O iya readers, kenalkan, ini Ayano! OC sekaligus asistenku!

Ayano: Salam Kenal…

LubnaOtaku: Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin ficnya Bleach… Maap kalo agak aneh ya…

Ayano: Bukan agak, tapi **EMANG** aneh…

LubnaOtaku: *ngegebok Ayano* sudah cukup basa-basinya! Ayo kita mulaaaaaaaaaaaaaiii!

**Disclaimer: Bleach **** Tite Kubo dan Satu Atap **** Azisa Noor**

**WARNING!: Typo bertebaran, abal, pendek, aneh, absurd, garing, judul gak nyambung ama cerita, de el el**

* * *

**Bandung yang Keren**

**Chapter 1: Kos keren(?)**

**By: LubnaOtaku**

* * *

"Taichou! Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya ya!" ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat bergelombang dan 'itu'nya yag gigantic.

"Hei, gue bukan mau jalan-jalan tau!" ucap pemuda berambut putih yang tadi dipanggil taichou.

"Hati-hati ya, Hitsugaya-taichou!" ucap seorang gadis yang rambutnya dicepol.

"Ya… Aku pergi!" ucap pemuda tersebut, perlahan wujud pemuda tersebut menghilang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

'Ini ya kota Bandung?' batin Hitsugaya sambil melihat keadaan sekeliling. Terlihat suasana kota Bandung yang ramai. Jalan penuh dengan mobil-mobil yang lagi ngantri dengan tertibnya(?) dan motor-motor yang nyempil-nyempilkayakupil di celah antar mobil.

'Rame amat ya? Beda banget ama Serentei!' batin Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_. (author: ya iyalah beda! Dibandingin ama Serentei yang bebas mobil! bandingin sama Jakarta yangmacetnyanaujubilah dong!)

"hemm, sekarang gue musti nyariin nih alamat rumah…" ucap Hitsugaya sambil melihat secarik kertas berisikan alamat rumah yang dibawanya.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, kapten divisi 10 ini sekarang barada di kota Bandung yang keren. Hitsugaya ditugaskan oleh soutaichou untuk memantau roh-roh yang ada di kota ini. Sekarang Hitsugaya sedang mencari-cari alamat rumah kos-kosan yang akan ditempatinya nanti selama di Bandung. Setelah mengelilingi kota Bandung yang padat tersebut, Hitsugayapun menemukan rumah kos-kosan tersebut.

* * *

"Hmm… ini ya kosnya?" ucap Hitsugaya melihat penampakan(?) rumah kos-kosan tersebut.

'sudahlah, kupencet saja belnya…' batin Hitsugaya dan memencet bel yang ada di dinding.

**TENG TONG~!**

Setelah Hitsugaya memencat bel, pintu rumah kos tersebut pun terbuka.

"Iya.. Eh, lho? Mana orangnya?" ucap seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu yang muncul dari balik pintu, karena ukuran tubuh Hitsugaya yang mungil (digampar Hitsugaya) gadis itu tidak melihatnya.

"Maaf, kalau buka pintu jangan depan aja yang dilihat… tolong yang bawah juga dilihat…" ucap Hitsugaya yang kesal dengan gadis itu, kalau saja yang membuka pintu itu adalah cowok, pasti sekarang Hitsugaya sedang menggunakan Hyourinmarunya.

"Waah maaf! Ada apa ya?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Engg.. apa orang bernama Aria disini?" tanya Hitsugaya sopan. O iya, sebelumnya soutaichou menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk mencari orang bernama Aria dan memberikan surat yang diberikan oleh soutaichou jika sudah menemukan rumah kos-kosan tersebut.

"Ooh, ada… saya panggil dulu ya…" ucap gadis itu. Beberapa menit kemudian datang seorang gadis berambut hitam yang diikat satu.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya gadis itu, karena gadis itu lumayan tinggi maka Hitsugaya mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Setelah itu Hitsugaya memberikan surat yang dititipkan oleh soutaichou kepada gadis bernama Aria.

"Hmm… oke, tunggu sebentar ya…" ucap Aria dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Hitsugaya hanya menunggu di depan pintu.

"Mbak, tadi itu siapa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu.

"Nah, itu yang mau gue umumkan, mulai saat ini dan kedepannya dia akan tinggal dengan kitaa!" ucap Aria dan langsung menarik tangan Hitsugaya tanpa izin, penghuni kos yang lain langsung kaget ngeliat Hitsugaya.

"Aria! Loe serius?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut _spike_.

"Ya iyalah… masa gue boong…" ucap Aria yang masih memegangi tangan Hitsugaya yang lagi cengo.

"Waah! Imutnyaaa~! Nama kamu siapa dek?" ucap seorang gadis berambut panjang, mendengar kata-kata gadis tersebut, Hitsugaya langsung marah.

"**GUE BUKAN ANAK KECIL TAU! UMUR GUE INI UDAH SERATUS TAHUN LEBIH TUA DARI ELO SEMUA!**" teriak Hitsugaya yang kesel gara-gara dibilang anak kecil, spontan semua orang yang ada di kos tersebut tertawa kecuali Aria.

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" tawa gadis berambut pendek itu. (perasaan dari tadi rambut mulu dah!)

"Dek, kamu kebanyakan nonton film ya?" tanya seorang laki-laki berkacamata, Hitsugaya hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Au ah! Ngomong-ngomong…" Hitsugaya berhenti sejenak, "Yang dipunggungmu itu… sayap?" tanya Hitsugayasambil menunjuk punggung gadis berambut panjang bergelombang tersebut, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"Hening mulu nih..." ucap sang author dari balik layar.

"**TIDAAAAK!**" teriak ke-lima orang tersebut, Hitsugaya dan Aria hanya _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

* * *

**To be Continue…**

* * *

**TBC**

LubnaOtaku: Pendek banget… =.="

Ayano: salah sendiri!

LubnaOtaku: buat chapter berikunya kuusahakan biar lebih panjang…

Ayano: amin…

LubnaOtaku: O iya! Tolong ripiunya yaaa…


	2. Perkenalaaan!

LubnaOtaku: Yeeeay! Kita ketemu lagi! ^o^

Ayano: Tumben cepet...

LubnaOtaku: Iya dong! soalnya ide lagi ngalir...

Ayano: oh... ya udah... *ngacir, gak ngepeduliin sang author*

LubnaOtaku: Ih, jahaat~! O iya, buat semua yang udah ngasih ripiu, makasih banyak yaa… duuh, sampai terharu… *ngambil tisu*

Ayano: *nongol* yang bener tuh review bukan ripiu! Lu dapet berapa sih waktu ujian ?

LubnaOtaku: Ya maap sih… maklum dong saya kan amatiran…

Ayano: Amatiran dari hongkong! Udah les ama bule gitu dibilang amatiran!

LubnaOtaku: Tapi kan lesnya baru pas kelas tujuh!

Ayano: Itu tuh udah lama tau!

LubnaOtaku: Au ah! Ya udah, ayo kita mulaaaaaaaiii! Ayano, bacain disclaimernya!

Ayano: Kok gue? Kenapa gak lu aja?

LubnaOtaku: Kamukan asistenku, ayo cepetan baca! Kalau nggak kuambil jatah makan malammu!

Ayano: *merinding* iya-iya…

**Disclaimer: **Bleach dan Satu Atap itu bukan punya saya, okeh?

**WARNING: Typo bertebaran, abal, pendek, aneh, absurd, judul gak nyambung ama cerita, de el el**

* * *

**Bandung Yang Keren**

**Chapter 2: Perkenalaaan!**

**By: LubnaOtaku**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya…_

"**TIDAAAAK!**" teriak ke-lima orang tersebut, Hitsugaya dan Aria hanya _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

* * *

'Gilee… kenceng banget teriaknya! Apa semua orang Bandung kayak gini?' batin Hitsugaya sambil ngebayangin kalau setiap orang Bandung lagi teriak.

"Kenapa pada teriak?" tanya Aria heran.

"Ya jelas karena identitas kita ketahuan!" ucap pemuda berambut _spike_.

"Aku cuma ngikutin Rangga…" ucap gadis berambut pendek tersebut sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut _spike_ tadi.

"Hadeeh… kalian ini… buat apa sih make teriak segala! Lagian kata Mbak Aria kan dia bakal tinggal di sini, jadi pasti identitas kita ketahuan laa…" ucap gadis berambut gelombang.

"Lu ngomong gitu, sendirinya juga tadi teriak kok…" ucap Rangga sewot.

"O iya… hehehehe… gue lupa!" tawa gadis itu sambil cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Hitsugaya, daripada kamu dengerin perdebatan gaje ini mending taruh aja kopermu di sana." Ucap Aria menunjuk ke arah pintu dapur, Hitsugayapun meletakkan kopernya di dekat pintu dapur.(ya iyalah! Masa di kamar mandi! *dibankai*)

"Jadi mbak, dia bakalan tinggal di sini?" tanya gadis berambut pendek tadi.

"Iya…" ucap Aria sambil tersenyum.

"Yeeey! Kos-kosan ini bakal tambah rame!" jerit gadis tadi sambil loncat-loncat gak jelas.(?)

"Aih, senangnya dapat teman baru…" ucap gadis berambut gelombang tersebut dengan centilnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian wujudnya aneh-aneh?" tanya Hitsugaya yang _sweatdrop_ dari tadi.

"Ah, iya! Kita belum kenalan ya… Nama gue Maya, gue ini peri hutan yang cantik, imoet, manis, dan baik!" ucap gadis berambut gelombang tersebut, spontan semuanya langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Gue Adit… manusia harimau…" ucap lelaki berkacamata tersebut dengan nada datar.

"Gue Putri! Gue Cuma manusia biasa…" ucap gadis berambut pendek tersebut.

"Gue Erik, gue ini… putra duyung…" ucap lelaki berwajah melankolis tersebut sambil menjabat tangan Hitsugaya.

'Hoo… jadi selain putri duyung, ada putra duyung juga toh…' batin Hitsugaya sambil manggut-manggut.

"Gue Rangga… Gue ini… Setan penggoda…" ucap Rangga dengan cuek.

'WAD? DIA ITU SETAN? Pantesan punya tanduk ama sayap mirip kelelawar! Mana ngeselin lagi orangnya!' batin Hitsugaya dengan OOC nya.

"Kamu udah tau namaku kan? Aku ini elf…" ucap Aria.

"Sebetulnya ada satu orang lagi yang tinggal di sini, tapi orangnya lagi pergi… Namanya Theo, sejujurnya gak ada yang tau dia itu apa…" jelas Putri, Hitsugaya hanya manggut-manggut.

"Nah, kan kami semua udah ngenalin diri, sekarang giliran elo!" ucap Rangga.

"Iya iya… Nama gue Hitsugaya Toshiro, panggil gue Hitsugaya…" ucap Hitsugaya kesel dengan sikap Rangga.

"Namamu kayak orang Jepang deh, elo dari Jepang?" tanya Maya.

"Eh, i-iya…" ucap Hitsugaya gugup, hampir saja dia bilang kalau dia itu dari Sereitei.

"Wuuih… Jauh amat!" ucap Putri terkagum-kagum.

"O iya Hitsugaya, karena kamu datangnya mendadak jadinya kami belum nyiapin kamar buatmu… untuk hari ini kamu numpang aja dulu di kamarnya Rangga…" ucap Aria panjang kali lebar.(dikira matematika!)

"Wad? Gue musti berbagi kamar ama ni bocah?" tanya Rangga sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya. Tiba-tiba suhu ruangan tersebut turun menjadi -3 derajat celcius. (widiih dingin amat!)

"E-Eh… kok jadi dingin sih? Perasaan gak ada yang nyalain AC deh.." ucap Putri sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"**Rangga…**" panggil Hitsugaya, Aria langsung menarik Maya, Erik, Putri, dan Adit keluar rumah. "**Beraninya elo manggil gue 'bocah'…**" geram Hitsugaya, ruangan tersebut semakin dingin sampe ada lapisan es tipis di sekitar dinding dan perabotan.

"E–eh…" Rangga langsung mundur-mundur, menjauh dari Hitsugaya.

"**GAK BAKAL GUE MAAFIN! SOTEN NI ZASE HYOURINMARU!**" beberapa detik kemudian ruangan tersebut sudah penuh dengan es dan Rangga yang malang udah beku gara-gara serangan dari Hitsugaya.

"Widiih semuanya jadi beku…" ucap Maya sambil melihat ruangan tersebut dengan takjubnya.

"Hitsugaya yang bikin jadi kayak gini? Hebat banget…" ucap Erik terpana(?) dengan es yang ada di sekeliling ruangan.

"Wah… Rangga jadi es! Kita bikin es Rangga campur yuk!" ucap Putri dengan Gajenya, spontan semuanya langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Wuah! Maafin gue! Semuanya jadi beku!" ucap Hitsugaya yang menyadari perbuatannya sambil sujud di kakinya Aria(?)

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok… biasanya lebih ancur dari ini… Ayo kita bersihin ni ruangan!" perintah Aria kepada penghuni kos.

"Mbak, gimana caranya kita nge-cairin Rangga?" tanya Erik sambil mengetuk-ngetuk es yang melapisi tubuh Rangga.

"Siram pake air panas aja… ntar juga meleh…" ucap Adit yang lagi mengikis lapisan es yang menempel di kursi, Erik pun segera ke dapur untuk memasak air.

"Mbak Aria, gue ngepel bagian sini ya.." ucap Maya sambil mengepel bagian yang dekat pintu dapur, Aria hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan kegiatan mengepel lantainya.

"Eh, err– Erik biar gue aja yang ngecairin Rangga!" ucap Hitsugaya sambil mengambil sepanci air panas dari Erik, dengan segera Hitsugaya menyiramkan air panas tersebut ke sekeliling es yang memerangkap Rangga.

"GYAAA! PANAAS!" teriak Rangga yang udah mencair, ternyata waktu Hitsugaya menyiramkan air panas ke es yang memerangkap Rangga, Hitsugaya kurang hati-hati sehingga tubuh Rangga juga ikutan ke siram.(wah, kasihan…)

"Hehehehe… sori…" ucap Hitsugaya sambil cengar-cengir.

'Sialan tuh bocah!' umpat Rangga dalem ati.

"Rangga, daripada lo marah-marah gak jelas gitu mendingan bantuin gue ngepel nih lantai…" ucap Maya tanpa berpaling dari kegiatannya tersebut.

"Hhhh… iya-iya…" desah Rangga dan membantu Maya mengepel lantai.

* * *

-Satu jam kemudian-

* * *

"Huaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga bersihin ni rumah!" ucap Putri sambil meghempaskan badannya ke sofa.

"Susah juga ngecairin es yang ada di semua sudut ruangan!" ucap Erik sambil duduk di sebelah Putri.

"Elo makhluk jenis apa sih? Bisa-bisanya ngebekuin nih ruangan!" omel Rangga kesel.

"Gue? Gue makhluk ciptaan tuhan lah! Make nanya lagi!" ucap Hitsugaya sewot, Rangga yang ngeliat langsung menumpat-umpat dalam ati.

"Udah deh ngga, gak usah marah gitu…" lerai Maya.

"Tapi iya juga ya, Hitsugaya bisa ngebekuin ni ruangan Cuma dalem beberapa detik. Berarti…" ucapan Putri terhenti, Hitsugaya langsung nelen ludah.

'Moga-moga pikirannya bukan yang aneh-aneh!' harap Hitsugaya dalem ati.

"Elo itu MANUSIA SALJU ya?" ucap Putri sambil memberi penekanan di kata "manusia salju". Hitsugaya yang gak terima langsung mojok di pojokan.

"Gue disamain sama manusia salju…" gumam Hitsugaya yang lagi mojok dengan nada yang super duper menyedihkan, sampe-sampe author yang lagi ngetik ikutan terbawa suasana.(Nggak nyambung ah…)

"Udah Hitsugaya, jangan di ambil ati, Putri emang suka ngelantur, mendingan lo masukin lambung aja…" ucap Maya yang tak kalah ngelanturnya dengan Putri, sontak semuanya langsung _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Masa Hitsugaya dibilang manusia salju sih, kasian amat…" ucap Erik.

"Lho? Bukannya cocok?" ucap Rangga dengan nada mengejek. Tiba-tiba suhu ruangan kembali turun.

"**Hooo… jadi elo mau gue bekuin lagi ya…**" ucap Hitsugaya dan menyeringai kejam ala Youichi Hiruma. (sejak kapan Hitsugaya tau Hiruma?)

"E-Eh… eng-enggak kok… tadi gue Cuma bercanda…" ucap Rangga gemeteran. Suhu ruangan itu pun kembali normal.

"Kok tadi suhunya jadi dingin sih?" tanya Maya yang masih sedikit menggigil.

'Walah! Kebiasaan gue kambuh lagi!' batin Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya, sebetulnya lo makhluk macam apa sih?" tanya Rangga sewot sekaligus waspada.

"Hhh… bener-bener pengen tau?" tanya Hitsugaya dingin, semua penghuni kos langsung bergerumul-minus Aria-layaknya anak kecil yang akan dibacakan dongeng, Hitsugaya yang ngeliat langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Gue ini sebetulnya…" Hitsugaya berhenti sesaat, membuat penghuni kos lain makin penasaran.

"Apa-apa?" tanya para penghuni kos makin penasaran, saking penasarannya tanpa sadar, jarak wajah mereka dengan Hitsugaya tinggal 5 cm.

"Woi! Gak usah sampe segitunya kali! Mundur sana!" ucap Hitsugaya yang gak tahan ngeliat kelakuan 5 sekawan itu, merekapun langsung mundur gara-gara takut dibekuin ama Hitsugaya, Aria Cuma gelen-geleng ngeliatnya.

"Lagian lo bikin kita penasaran sih!" ucap Maya sambil manyun-manyun gaje, Hitsugaya dan semua yang ngeliat Maya langsung pengen muntah.

"hhh… gueinishinigami." ucap Hitsugaya dengan kecepatan 100km/jam(?)

"Apa?" tanya Adit.

"Ulangin lagi dong!" pinta Putri.

"Kalau bisa temponya dipelanin, biar kedengeran…" ucap Erik dengan sopan.

"Gue-ini-shinigami…." Ucap Hitsugaya dengan tempo yang lambat.

Bagaimana reaksi dari 5 sekawan tersebut?

Baca aja chapter berikutnya…

**To be continue…**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

LubnaOtaku: …

Ayano: Kok diem?

LubnaOtaku: Ayano, kamu inget gak genre ni fic?

Ayano: Hem.. kalau gak salah humor & parodi kan?

LubnaOtaku: Menurutmu ni fic ada sense humornya gak?

Ayano: Eh, kayaknya enggak deh… =.=a

LubnaOtaku: *pundung* sudah kuduga…

Ayano: Sabar… nanti juga sense humor lu naik lagi…

LubnaOtaku: *masih pundung* hhh… makasih deh… *jalan dengan lunglai*

Ayano: Walah, dia ngambek… Oke readers, buat chapter berikutnya mungkin updatenya agak lama ya, soalnya kayaknya ni author buntu ide lagi…

LubnaOtaku: *makan sabun*

Ayano: *ngelempar panci ke author* Woi! Sabunnya jangan dimakan! Persediaan terakhir tuh! Oke readers jangan lupa reviewnya ya…

LubnaOtaku: *masih makan sabun* jangan lupa ripiunya… *pundung lagi*


	3. Sekolah

5862-senbonzakura: Haloo, kembali lagi bersama 5862-senbonzakura! Yaay! *tepuk tangan*

Ayano: Lemoot abiiis…

5862-senbonzakura: Iya nih, updatenya lemot… gara-gara ada religion camp sih! Jadinya semua ideku ilang…

Ayano: Siapa suruh ikutan religion camp….

5862-senbonzakura: Iiiih! Ntar kalo saya gak ikut religion camp, siapa yang bakal jadi tutor adek kelas?

Ayano: Temen lu lah! Kan banyak…

5862-senbonzakura: Tapikan mereka galak! Kasihan kan kalau gak ada tutor yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung (?) kayak aku…

Ayano: *diem aja dahh…*

5862-senbonzakura: Kok diem? Udah lah! Kita lanjut aja yoook!

Ayano: Selamat menik– maksudnya selamat membaca…

**A/N: Pen name saya yang dulu saya ganti jadi 5862-senbonzakura**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach dan Satu Atap itu bukan punya sayah…

**WARNING: **Typo bertebaran, abal, gaje, garing, OOC (mungkin), pendek, ga mutu, EYD berantakan, de el el…

* * *

**Bandung Yang Keren**

**Chapter 3: Sekolah**

**By: 5862-senbonzakura**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya…_

"Gue-ini-shinigami…" ucap Hitsugaya.

* * *

Setelah mendengar kata tersebut, sesaat semuanya cengo bin cengo(apaan tuh?)

"Hah?"

"Hah?"

"Hah?"

Begitulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Rangga, Putri, dan Erik layaknya Huh-huh Brother (kenapa jadi eyeshield?)

"Shi…nigami?" tanya Erik.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Putri cengo.

"Merek produk baru?" tanya Rangga.

"Pikiran elo apa sih?" tanya Maya sambil menjitak kepala Rangga.

"Eh, elo bilang elo itu shinigami?" tanya Adit terbelalak dan agak telmi.

"iya…" jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

"Ah, nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin elo itu shinigami!" bantah Adit agak OOC.

"Dit, lu tau apa itu shinigami?" tanya Erik.

"Seingat gue shinigami itu, dewa kematian…" jawab Adit yang sudah agak tenang.

"WAD DE? DEWA KEMATIAAAN?" teriak Putri dengan alay dan OOCnya, semuanya langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat reaksi Putri.

"Put, bisa gak berenti OOC?" tegur Maya yang udah bosen ngeliat kelakuan Putri yang OOC tersebut.

"Ehehehehe… sori, lagian kalau mau protes ngomog ke author aja sono!" ucap Putri sambil menunjuk ke arah author yang lagi meditasi(?)

"Apaan sih? Ada yang manggil?" tanya sang author gaje tersadar dari meditasinya(?)

"Nggak… Cuma ada kucing lewat make baju gamis…" ucap Aria ngeles, authorpun kembali ke alamnya.

Oke, back to story…

"Hah? Jadi Hitsugaya itu dewa kematian?" tanya Maya tidak percaya.

"Begitulah…" ucap Hitsugaya cuek.

"Widiih… Kok elo bisa sampe di sini?" tanya Maya lagi.

"Gue dapet tugas dari soutaichou untuk menenangkan roh-roh gentayangan yang ada di Indonesia…" jelas Hitsugaya panjang lebar.

"Hoo…" ucap Putri dan Maya berbarengan sambil manggut-manggut.

"WUAAH! MAAFIN SAYA SETAN NISTA YANG UDAH MENGEJEKMU INI! JANGAN AMBIL NYAWA SAYAAA!" teriak Rangga dengan gaje dan OOCnya, semua orang langsung menutup telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Rangga, lo kesambet apaan sih? Make teriak segala… sujud syukur lagi!" ucap Putri sewot.

"Siapa juga sih yang mau nyabut nyawa setan banci kayak elo? Yang pasti gue gak mau…" ucap Hitsugaya dingin plus cuek, Rangga yang ngedenger pengen banget protes, tapi mengingat Hitsugaya itu dewa kematian a.k.a shinigami Rangga mengurungkan niat nya itu.

"Udah deh, dah malem nih kalian gak tidur? Besok sekolah lhoo!" ucap Aria yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan kelakuan para penghuni kos.

"O iya, ya… tidur yuk!" ajak Maya, semua mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

'Cih, gue musti tidur ama ni anak…' batin Rangga dalem ati.

'Cih, gue musti tidur ama ni setan!' batin Hitsugaya dalem ati juga. Dengan pasrah, Hitsugaya dan Rangga berjalan menuju kamar dengan lunglai.

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Huwaaah! Selamat pagiii!" ucap Putri sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Pagi putri…" balas Erik sambil tersenyum ke arah Putri.

"Maya mana?" tanya Putri sambil celingukan nyari-nyari peri hutan itu.

"Dia lagi mandi, nih put nasi goreng buat sarapan…" ucap Aria dan menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng yang masih hangat. (widiih… author mau dong! Putri: gak boleh!) Dengan segera, Putri menyambar sepiring nasi goreng tersebut dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Pagi…" ucap seseorang dengan wajah seperti zombie.(digampar Rangga)

"Kenapa lu? Muka elo kok ancur banget?" tanya Putri yang heran ngeliat muka Rangga.

"Tanya aja sama ntuh orang!" ucap Rangga sewot sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya yang baru keluar kamar.

"Hitsugaya, elo ngapain Rangga ampe muka nya ancur begitu?" tanya Putri ceplas-ceplos.

"Gue gak ngapa-ngapain kok…" ucap Hitsugaya cuek. Bagi readers yang penasaran kenapa muka Rangga bisa segitu ancurnya, mari kita lihat flashbacknya.

_Flashback…_

'Cih, gue musti tidur ama ni anak…' batin Rangga dalem ati sambil ngeliat Hitsugaya.

'Cih gue musti tidur ama ni setan!' batin Hitsugaya dalem ati. Rangga dan Hitsugaya pun melangkah lunglai ke kamar.

**-Di kamar-**

"Gimana caranya kita tidur? Cuma ada satu kasur…" gerutu Rangga.

"Elo punya kasur cadangan kan?" tanya Hitsugaya cuek.

"Punya sih… tapi siapa yang mau tidur di lantai?" tanya Rangga, berharap Hitsugaya mengatakan 'aku saja'

"Elo aja…" ternyata angan-angan Rangga meleset jauh.

"Kok gue?" tanya Rangga yang gak terima.

"Gue kan tamu! Masa disuruh tidur di lanta!" protes Hitsugaya.

"Cih, pokoknya gue gak mau! Guekan tuan rumah!" protes Rangga tak mau kalah.

"**Hooo… begitu ya…**" Hitsugaya menyeringai ala Ichimaru Gin. Rangga langsung telen ludah, merasakan bahaya yang ada di depannya.

'Ga-gawaaat!' batin Rangga panik. Hitsugaya langsung melayangkan bogem jitunya. Alhasil muka Rangga langsung bonyok gara-gara bogem gratisan dari Hitsugaya.

"Udah, gue mau tidur. Oyasumi!" ucap Hitsugaya dan melompat ke ranjang milik Rangga dan langsung tertidur, sedangkan Rangga masih semaput di lantai.

_Flashback end…_

"Hiii…" Rangga merinding, mengingat kejadian menyakitkan tadi malam.

"Kenapa ngga? Elo sakit?" tanya Erik khawatir, Rangga langsung menggeleng.

"Nggak apa-apa kok Rik! Gue nggak apa-apa!" ucap Rangga gelagapan.

"Nih ngga, sarapan elo…" ucap Adit menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng.

"Eh.. makasih…" ucap Rangga dan melahap nasi gorengnya.

"Hitsugaya juga… ayo makan!" Putri menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng kepada Hitsugaya.

"Ah, Arigatou…" Hitsugaya pun ikut makan.

"Hyuu~ nasi goreng buatan Aria memang enaak~" ucap Maya sambil senyam-senyum gaje.

"Iya… rasanya mirip nasi goreng kakek ya~" sambung Putri dan melahap nasi gorengnya.

"Nasi goreng kakek?" tanya Hitsugaya pelan.

"Ah iya ya! Hitsugaya belum pernah makan nasi goreng kakek…" ucap Erik.

"Nanti kapan-kapan kita makan nasi goreng kakek deh…" ucap Aria sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yaay! Nasi goreng kakek!" teriak Putri sambil lonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"Eh, hari ini kalian sekolahkan? Ayo cepetan, udah jam 07.10 nih!" tegur Aria, para penghuni kos langsung cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

"Oh iya, kan kita pada sekolah, Hitsugaya ngapain?" tanya Putri sambil meletakkan piringnya ke bak cucian.

"Gue juga sekolah…" ucap Hitsugaya dan meletakkan piringnya ke bak cucian juga, Putri hanya ber'oh' ria. Setelah itu mereka semua langsung pergi ke sekolah.

**-Di sekolah-**

"Putri, Putri!" panggil seorang teman Putri, Putri yang merasa dipanggil langsung menengok ke arah temannya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Putri, teman Putri itu hanya senyum-senyum gaje.

"Put, gue denger kelas kita bakalan kedatangan anak baru lho!" ucap teman Putri itu dengan mata berbinar-binar, Putri cuma _sweatdrop_ ngeliat mata temennya itu.

"Eh, pak guru udah masuk tuh! Sana balik ke tempatmu!" ucap Putri sambil ngusir-ngusir temennya itu layaknya ngusir kucing(?).

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa pak guru.

"Pagi pak!" balas para murid.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Ucap pak guru, terlihat Hitsugaya berdiri di samping pak guru.

'WAD? HITSUGAYA?' teriak 5 sekawan dalem ati(gimana caranya ya?) Hitsugaya yang ngeliat 5 sekawan itu juga kaget.

'Eh, para penghuni kos?' batin Hitsugaya dalem ati.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah pak guru, Hitsugayapun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nama saya Hitsugaya Toshiro, panggil saja Hitsugaya…" ucap Hitsugaya, terdengar bisik-bisik dari anak cewek yang gemes ngeliat Hitsugaya yang imut(author salah satunya! Hohoho~)

'Gile! Hitsugaya ada di kelas gue! Bisa-bisa jadi bangunan es ni sekolah!' batin Rangga sambil nelen ludah ngebayangin ni sekolah jadi bangunan es.

"Nah Hitsugaya, kau bisa duduk disebelah Rangga…" ucap pak guru, Hitsugaya langsung kaget ngedenger kalau dia bakal duduk disebelah Rangga.

'HAH? DI SEBELAH RANGGA? KAGAK SALAH LOE?' batin Hitsugaya dengan OOCnya, mau tidak mau Hitsugaya harus duduk di sebelah Rangga. Rangga yang baru nyadar kalau Hitsugaya duduk disebelahnya juga kaget dan teriak-teriak dalem ati(?), kemudian pelajaran pertama pun dimulai.

**-Sekip-**

"Yaay! Pulaang!" ucap Maya dan merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Hari ini capek banget ya…" ucap Erik yang juga sedang merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Gue gak nyangka Hitsugaya itu satu sekolah sama kita, sekelas malahan!" ucap Putri, semuanya hanya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Gue juga gak nyangka kalau gue bakal dimasukin ke sekolah yang sama ama kalian…" ucap Hitsugaya sambil menutup tasnya.

"Tapi aneh ya, pencabut kok sekolah?" tanya Putri.

"Gue juga gak ngerti kenapa gue disuruh masuk sekolah…" ucap Hitsugaya dengan muka bete.

"Pulang yuk!" ajak Erik, merekapun langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dan pulang ke kos mereka.

**To be continue…**

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

5862-senbonzakura: Pendek nee…

Ayano: Elu bukannya lanjutin malah asik bikin MMD!

5862-senbonzakura: Biarin! Suka-suka ane dong!

Ayano: *Nggak peduli* Make ganti nama lagi! Nama samaran lo beda jauh banget ama nama asli elo!

5862-senbonzakura: Baguskan? Jadi gak ada orang yang tau… fufufu~

Ayano: Tau deh… O iya, ngomong-ngomong kan si Hitsugaya ke Bandung buat memantau roh dan hollow yang di Indonesia… kok hollownya gak muncul-muncul?

5862-senbonzakura: Aku bingung nee… Lagi nyari waktu yang tepat…

Ayano: Oh… gitu

5862-senbonzakura: Ya udah deh, PLEASE REVIEW!

Ayano: Yang gak nge-review gue gaplok pake talenan! *dilempar panci ama author*


	4. Hollow Alert!

5862-senbonzakura: Yooo~ sudah lama saya gak update…

Ayano: Kemana aja lo?

5862-senbonzakura: Habis mudik, jadinya lupa mau update…

Ayano: Wah, mudik gak ngajak-ngajak! Curang!

5862-senbonzakura: Ane ngajak kok, ente aja yang kagak mudeng… =="

Ayano: Kok jadi logat betawi?

5862-senbonzakura: Gak apa-apa… iseng doang kok…

Ayano: O gitu *langsung ngacir*

5862-senbonzakura: Woi, mau kemane? Bacain dulu disclaimernya!

Ayano: Gue lagi… gue lagi! Elo kek yang ngebaca!

5862-senbonzakura: Ane kan udah ngetik, sekarang ente bacain disclaimernya!

Ayano: *pasrah* Hadeeeh… iya aja deh…

**Disclaimer: **Kalau Beach dan Satu Atap itu jadi milikku, Hitsu bakalan aku jadiin adikku dan Rangga udah tinggal di kuburan *author dihajar sama Tite Kubo dan Azisa Noor*

**WARNING: **Pawai typo, abal, gaje, OOC, gak nyambung, pendek, garing, de el el

* * *

** Bandung Yang Keren**

**Chapter 4: Hollow Alert!**

**By: 5862-senbonzakura**

* * *

Sudah tiga hari sejak Hitsugaya masuk ke sekolah tempat para anak kos belajar, tampaknya belum ada masalah. Yah, selain masalah antara Hitsugaya dan Rangga sih…

"Geser dikit dong!" rintah Hitsugaya.

"Enak aja! Ini meja gue!" tolak Rangga yang tetap kekeuh mempertahankan posisi duduknya.

"Kata siapa? Geser kek! Gue dah mau jatoh nih!" omel Hitsugaya, orang yang diomeli cuma cuek sambil siul-siul gaje, kemudian terdengar suara guru berdehem kepada Hitsugaya dan Rangga.

"Hitsugaya, Rangga, kalau mau ribut keluar dari kelas saya!" tegur guru matematika yang terkenal galak itu, Hitsugaya dan Rangga cuma tegang ditempat.

"Sialan loe, awas aja kalo pulang…" bisik Hitsugaya, Rangga yang ngedenger langsung bergidik ngeri.

Setelah melewati satu jam pelajaran matematika, kini saatnya jam pelajaran yang sangat disukai para anak cowok yaitu pelajaran olahraga. Hitsugaya dan anak-anak cowok lainnya langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dan pergi ke toilet cowok (ya iyalah!) untuk berganti baju, selesai berganti baju mereka langsung berkumpul di lapangan sekolah.

"Anak-anak! Berbariis!" perintah Pak Pram, guru sekolah itu.(Ayano: kok make nama temen elo? Author: gak ada ide…) para muridpun segera berbaris dengan rapi.

"Anak-anak, karena hari ini saya harus menghadiri rapat guru maka kalian boleh bebas melakukan apa saja asalkan berhubungan dengan olahraga!" ucap Pak Pram, para muridpun langsung bersorak-sorai kegirangan-minus Hitsugaya-, bahkan sampai ada yang menari jaipong(?) gara-gara saking senengnya.

"Ya, silahkan bersenang-senang!" ucap Pak Pram dan pergi menuju ruang rapat, para murid langsung sibuk sendiri. Para cowok langsung ngambil bola sepak, sedangkan para anak cewek ada yang main basket dan ada juga yang main badminton.

"Wuiih, Hitsugaya ternyata jago juga ya main bola…" puji Erik, orang yang dipuji Cuma senyum.

"Ah, gak juga kok…" ucap Hitsugaya dan melanjutkan permainan sepak bola mereka, tiba-tiba Hitsugaya merasakan sesuatu.

'A-apa? Reiatsu ini?' batin Hitsugaya dan langsung mengambil Hyourinmaru nya yang entah datang dari mana. Ternyata dugaan Hitsugaya benar, seekor(?) hollow melompat keluar dari semak-semak dan membuat kericuhan.

"Huwaaa! Apaan tuh?" ucap Rangga panik dan langsung lari-lari tanpa arah, begitu juga murid lainnya.

"Erik! Adit! Tolong ungsikan para murid ke tempat aman!" perintah Hitsugaya, Erik dan Adit hanya mengangguk dan langsung mengungsikan para murid, Putri dan Maya juga ikut membantu, sedangkan Rangga lagi sibuk lari dari kejaran hollow tersebut.

"HUWEEE! TOLONG GUEEEE!" jerit Rangga yang lagi diuber-uber ama ntu hollow.

"**Aduh baang, jangan lari doong~ eike kan Cuma pengen makan jiwanya abaaang~!**" goda hollow yang ternyata adalah hollow banci(?), Hitsugaya yang ngeliat langsung _jawdrop _dan _sweatdrop_.

'Gila! Gue musti ngadepin hollow banci? Jangan-jangan ni hollow salah satu anak buahnya si Aizen lagi!' batin Hitsugaya eneg, ngebayangin sosok Aizen yang banci itu. (author dibunuh Aizen)

"HITSUGAYA, TOLONG GUEEEE!" jerit Rangga semakin menjadi-jadi.

'Gimana nih, gue gak bisa asal serang! Salah-salah bisa kena Rangga!' batin Hitsugaya sambil berkonsentrasi mencari saat yang tepat untuk menyerang hollow banci tersebut.

'Yak! Sekarang!' batin Hitsugaya dan menyerang si hollow banci tersebut.

"**SOTEN NI ZASE HYOURINMARU!**" dalam sekejap si hollow banci itu terbelah dua dan juga membeku. Rangga yang merasa dirinya terselamatkan langsung nari-nari gaje.

"Huaaa! Hitsugaya you are my hero!" ucap Rangga sambil muter-muterin Hitsugaya dengan kegaje-an dan ke-OOC an tingkat dewa.

'Gila apa nih anak? Atau malah ketularan kebancian hollow tadi?' batin Hitsugaya yang kesel ama Rangga.

"Monster tadi itu apa?" tanya Erik yang sudah kembali.

"Tadi itu hollow…" ucap Hitsugaya dan menyarungkan kembali Hyourinmarunya.

"Hollow? Apa itu?" tanya Rangga, Hitsugaya hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian mulai menjelaskan.

"Hollow itu…" Hitsugaya menarik nafas, "Hollow itu makhluk yang terlahir dari jiwa manusia yang tidak menyebrang ke Soul Society setelah mereka mati dan tinggal di dunia manusia terlalu lama…" jelas Hitsugaya tanpa jeda, "Ah, kalian tidak akan mengerti…" ucap Hitsugaya sambil melihat 5 sekawan yang tampaknya sudah mengeluarkan asap dari kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Tapi kok yang dikejar Rangga doang sih?" tanya Putri.

"Mungkin karena reiatsunya…" ucap Hitsugaya dan berjalan ke kelas.

"Reiatsu? Apaan lagi tuh?" tanya Rangga, Hitsugaya hanya menghela nafas dan tidak menjawab.

"Kok diem?" tanya Rangga.

"Gak papa…" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Eh Hitsugaya, pedang yang tadi lo pake kemana?" tanya Maya.

"Udah pergi…" ucap Hitsugaya sambil ngeloyor ke kelas, sedangkan Maya Cuma cengo gak ngerti. Mereka pun ke kelas dan kembali belajar.

* * *

-Sekiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-

* * *

"Assalamu'alaikum!" ucap Rangga dan memasuki rumah kos-kosannya diikuti dengan Hitsugaya, Adit, Erik, Putri, dan Maya.

"Waalaikum salam…" jawab Aria dari ruang tamu.

"Huaa… pengen tidur!" ucap Putri sambil berlalri ke arah kamarnya.

"O iya Hitsugaya, kamarmu sudah siap jadi kamu tidak perlu lagi sekamar dengan Rangga…" ucap Aria, Rangga yang lagi sibuk nyari makanan di dapur langsung nari-nari gaje saking senengnya.

'YES! GAK ADA YANG BISA NGEBEKUIN GUE LAGI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' tawa Rangga dengan nistanya dalem ati.

'Wah, sayang sekali… padahal hari ini gue pengen banget ngebonyokin muka ntu anak setan…' batin Hitsugaya dalem ati dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Sampai di kamarnya, Hitsugaya langsung menghempaskan badannya ke atas ranjang.

"Hhhh… capek banget gue… baru dateng langsung diserang ama hollow… hollownya banci lagi!" gumam Hitsugaya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Beberapa menit kemudan dia pun tertidur.

Sekarang, ayo kita lihat kegiatan para 5 sekawan tersebut…

Di dapur, terlihat Rangga lagi ngorek-ngorek kulkas dengan beringasnya(digampar Rangga) terlihat juga Adit yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenangnya sambil sesekali _sweatdrop_ ngeliat kelakuan Rangga yang bar-bar tersebut(sekali lagi author digampar Rangga) Di halaman depan, terlihat Maya yang sedang menyirami tanaman sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gaje. Aria sedang sibuk dengan naga-naga kecil yang ada di kamarnya. Erik gak diketahui lagi ngapain. Putri lagi tidur-tiduran di kamarnya sambil baca komik.

"Masak makan malam dulu…" ucap Aria sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Sampai di dapur Aria langsung _sweatrop_ ngeliat Rangga yang lagi ngorek-ngorek isi kulkas.

"Elo ngapain Rangga?" tanya Aria yang masih _sweatdrop _ngeliat kelakuan Rangga, otomatis Rangga langsung berhenti dari kegiatannya tersebut.

"Eh, mbak Aria!" ucap Rangga yang gelagapandan langsung menutup pintu kulkas, Aria dan Adit Cuma bisa geleng-geleng ngeliat kelakuan Rangga.

"Haduuh pasti elo ngorek-ngorek kulkas lagi ya?" tebak Aria dan membuka pintu kulkas, Rangga yang berdiri cuma nelen ludah.

"Hadeeh, gara-gara elo persediaan makanan kita abis… apa boleh buat, hari ini kita makan mi instan aja!" ucap Aria sambil menutup pintu kulkas.

"Mbak… malem ini makan apa? Laper nih…" tanya Putri sambil berjalan memasuki dapur.

"Makan mi instan…" ucap Aria sambil mengaluarkan 7 bungkus mi instan dari dalam lemari.

"Eh? Kok mi instan?" tanya Putri kecewa.

"Semua bahan makanan kita abis gara-gara dimakan ama Rangga…" ucap Adit tanpa berpaling dari bukunya.

"Rangga! Elo tuh bener-bener gentong ya! Padahalkan hari ini gue lagi pengen makan ayam goreng!" omel Putri.

"Apaan sih, lu kayak ipin aja! Makannya ayam goreng mulu…" ucap Rangga yang mengelak dari omelan Putri.

"Tau ah!" ucap Putri yang udah emosi langsung ngeloyor pergi entah kemana.

"Walah, Putri lagi ngambek toh…" ucap Maya yang tau-tau ada di dapur.

"May, panggilin Putri, Erik, ama Hitsugaya dong… mi nya dah jadi nih…" perintah Aria dan membagi mi nya dengan rata.

"Siaaap!" ucap Maya dan langsung ngeloyor pergi nyari Putri.

Maya dengan semangat 45(?) berjalan ke arah kamar Putri, ketika pintu kamar Putri dibuka terlihat Putri yang dengan betenya guling-guling di tempat tidurnya.

"Put, elo ngapain sih?" tanya Maya sambil geleng-geleng ngeliat kelakuan Putri.

"Gue bete maaayaaa… beteee!" ucap Putri sambil terus guling-guling gaje.

"iya, gue tau kalo elo itu bete! Makanya ayo makan malem dulu!" ucap Maya dan langsung ngeloyor lagi.

"Eh, elo mo kemana?" tanya Putri sambil membuntuti Maya.

"Manggil Erik…" ucap Maya dengan singkat.

"Eh, ikut dong!" pinta Putri, Maya hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan ke arah kamar Erik.

"Erik, makan maleeem!" teriak Maya dan langsung ngeloyor ke kamar Hitsugaya.

"Eh, Cuma gitu doang?" tanya Putri.

"Erik kan anaknya penurut, bentar lagi juga pasti turun…" ucap Maya, Putri yang dibelakang Maya Cuma manggut-manggut. Sampai di depan kamar Hitsugaya, Maya dan Putri langsung membuka pintu kamar.

"Hitsugaya, makan ma—" ucapan Maya langsung terputus begitu ngeliat Hitsugaya yang lagi tidur.

"Lah? Tidur toh…" ucap Putri sambil ngeliatin Hitsugaya yang lagi tidur.

"Uwaaah… mukanya cute bangeeet! Gue jadi gemeees!" ucap Maya sambil loncat-loncat gaje.

"Jangan berisik… ntar kalo dia bangun gimana?" tanya Putri.

"Yeh, tugas kita kan ngebangunin dia buat makan malem… jadi gak apa-apa kan kalo kita berisik?" ucap Maya, Putri cuma menghela nafas.

"Aduuh… coba gue bawa hape ke sini! Pasti udah gue potret muka Hitsugaya!" jerit Maya dengan OOCnya.

"Kayaknya si Hitsugaya capek banget…" ucap Putri.

"Iya… mungkin gara-gara ngelawan monster tadi ya? Apa tadi namanya?" ucap Maya sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"Gak tau… gak inget… yang pasti di tubuh monsternya ada bolongan… iyakan?" ucap Putri, Maya hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Eh, sampai kapan kita mau berdiri di sini?" tanya Putri.

"O iya, kita musti ngebangunin Hitsugaya! Tapi gimana caranya ya?"tanya Maya, Putri pun juga mikir-mikir.

"Di guyur pake air?" tanya Putri.

"Jangan! Kasian ntar dia masuk angin!" tolak Maya.

"Dicubitin?" usul Putri, Maya langsung menggeleng.

"Jangan! Kasian ntar dia kesakitan!" tolak Maya. Putri hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Putri, Maya, ngapain aja elo berdua? Lama amat!" ucap Rangga yang dateng tiba-tiba.

"Uwaah Rangga! Kita lagi bingung niih…" ucap Maya, Rangga menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bingung kenape?" tanya Rangga dengan logat betawi. Kayaknya Rangga udah ketularan sang author.

"Ini… Kita bingung gimana caranya ngebangunin Hitsugaya…" ucap Maya.

"Dia tidur?" tanya Rangga dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hitsugaya.

"Iya…" ucap Maya.

"Hem…" ucap Rangga.

BUAK!

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya nabok wajah Rangga, alhasil Rangga terlontar dan terjerembab di lantai.

"Berisik Kurosaki!" igau Hitsugaya, Maya dan Putri langsung _jawdrop_ ngeliatnya.

"Aduuh! KENAPA GUE DITABOK?" teriak Rangga frustasi, Putri langsung ngakak ngeliat wajah Rangga yang bonyok.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! KUALAT LOE!" ledek Putri, yang diledek cuma mengumpat-umpat dalem ati.

"Hmm?" ucap Hitsugaya yang mulai bangun, diperjapkan matanya dan mengubah posisinya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Lho? Putri? Maya? Ngapain elo di kamar gue?" tanya Hitsugaya yang masih setengah bangun.

'Uwaaaa! Baru bangun aja mukanya masih cuuuute!' jerit Maya dalem ati.

"Weh dah bangun toh? Ayo kita ke bawah! Kita makan malaaam!" ucap Putri dan langsung ngeloyor keluar tanpa meduliin Rangga.

"WOI! KENAPA GUE DICUEKIN?" teriak Rangga sambil mengelus pipinya yang tadi ditabok Hitsugaya, spontan semuanya langsung menengok ke arah Rangga.

"Eh, ada Rangga… Kok muka elo bonyok?" tanya Hitsugaya yang terheran-heran ngeliat muka Rangga yang udah bonyok.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA ELO!" teriak Rangga.

"Hah? Emang gue ngapain?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan wajah innocent.

"Tadi elo ngigau… Trus ngigaunya sambil nonjok mukanya si Rangga…" jelas Putri sambil cekikikan.

"O gitu…" ucap Hitsugaya singkat, dalem ati Rangga udah mulai mengumpat-umpat lagi.

* * *

-**Di dapur**-

* * *

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga…" ucap Aria.

"Kok lama?" tanya Adit dan Erik berbarengan.

"Ngebangunin Hitsugaya susah banget!" ucap Putri diikuti dengan anggukan Maya.

"Ya udah, hayuk kita makan!" ajak Aria. Tiba-tiba seekor(?) hollow datang entah darimana.

"Huaaa!" teriak Rangga dan Putri berbarengan sambil berlari menyelamatkan diri.

"Apa ini?" tanya Aria dan sambil melarikan diri juga. Hitsugaya langsung mengambil Hyourinmarunya dan bersiap untuk menyerang hollow tersebut.

"**Tu… tunggu dulu!**" ucap hollow tersebut, Hitsugaya yang ingin menyerang hollow tersebutpun berhenti.

"**Gini… saya mau nanya! Taman lawang dimana ya? Saya janjian ama temen saya mau mati bareng-bareng di sana!**" ucap hollow tersebut yang anehnya berbicara dengan logat Tegal, Hitsugaya dan para penhuni kos Cuma cengo ngeliat cara bicara hollow tersebut.

"Kau… gak mau makan kita?" tanya Adit pada hollow tersebut.

"**Ikh, hari gini makan jiwa orang? Gak lepel men! Sekarang tuh makan nya semur jengkol ama rendang pete! Jiwa orang mah udah gak jaman di Indonesia!**" ucap hollow tersebut dengan logat gaul. "**Gak ada yang tau Taman Lawang yak? Ya udah dech eike nanya ama orang lain ajah…**" ucap hollow tersebut kayak banci, kemudian hollow itu pergi entah kemana.

"Kenapa tuh?" tanya Rangga yang masih cengo ngeliat ntu hollow.

"Gak tau, gue mau tidur lagi aja lah… udah capek gue ngadepin hollow yang gak beres kayak tadi…" ucap Hitsugaya dan langsung ngeloyor ke kamarnya, sedangkan para penghuni kos masih cengo di tempat.

Jadilah malam ini para penghuni kos mengadakan acara cengo bersama.

**To be continue…**

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

5862-senbonzakura: Yaaaay! Chapter kali ini panjaaang! *nari-nari gaje*

Ayano: Bravo! Bravo! *nari-nari gaje juga*

5862-senbonzakura: Haaah… capek habis ngetik…

Ayano: hahaha…. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kok hollownya jadi banci sih?

5862-senbonzakura: Gak papa… kan keren kalau hollownya jadi OOC! Muahahahahaha! *tertawa nista*

Ayano: Adegan bertarung ama hollownya aneh…

5862-senbonzakura: Eh, masa sih?

Ayano: Iya, aneh buat gue!

5862-senbonzakura: Biarin lah… Oke minna! PLEASE REVIEW!

Ayano: Sampai ketemu di chapter limaaa! *melambaikan tangan*


	5. Pasar? Matsumoto !

5862-senbonzakura: *nari-nari ala orang indian* Yayayayayayaya! Bertemu lagi dengan 5862-senbonzakura! Yayayayayayayaya!

Ayano: *nutupin muka make tangan* Gue kok bisa punya author gila kayak dia ya…

5862-senbonzakura: Apa kamu bilang? Ku lempar kamu make ni tomahawk! *ngambil tomahawk*

Ayano: Kalau gitu sebelum elo ngelempar ntu tomahawk, gue terbangin dulu elo make ni bazooka! *ngambil bazooka*

5862-senbonzakura: *nelen ludah* Huaaaa! Kabuuur! *ngambil langkah seribu*

Ayano: *narik-narik author* Gak boleh kabur! Sekarangkan gilirannya elo buat bacain disclaimer! Kalau kabur gue lempar elo make catapult ama bazooka gue!

5862-senbonzakura: Hieee! Iya aku bacain disclaimernya!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo dan Satu Atap itu punya Azisa Noor! *tereak make toa*

**WARNING:** Typo yang terbang dimana-mana, abal, gaje, garing, OOC, de el el…

* * *

**Bandung Yang Keren**

**Chapter 5: 'Pasar'? Matsumoto!?**

**By: 5862-senbonzakura**

* * *

"Engg…" terlihat Hitsugaya sedang berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat, setelah matanya membuka dengan sempurna, pemuda itu melihat ke arah jam kecil yang terletak di meja kecil yang ada disebelah ranjangnya.

"Hah? Jam sembilan? Lama banget gue tidur!" ucap Hitsugaya dan melompat dari tempat tidurnya, "Untung hari ini hari Sabtu…" ucap Hitsugaya. Pemuda berambut putih itu mengambil handuknya yang berwarna biru dan masuk ke kamar mandi, setelah rapi ia pergi ke lantai bawah. Sesampainya di lantai bawah terlihat para penghuni kos sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Waa… Selamat pagi Hitsugaya!" sapa Putri dan Maya berbarengan.

"Pagi Hitsugaya…" sapa Erik.

"Pagi…" balas Hitsugaya.

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun toh… nih, sarapan!" ucap Aria dan menyodorkan roti bakar kepada Hitsugaya.

"Ah, Arigatou…" ucap Hitsugaya dan memakan roti bakarnya.

"Wa! Aa Hitsugaya toh!" ucap Rangga terkejut.

"Gak usah make kaget gitu kali ngga…" ucap Aria sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah setelah mencuci piring.

"Mbaaak, hari ini kita ke 'pasar' kan?" tanya Maya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eeh… 'pasar' yang waktu itu?" tanya Putri kepada Maya.

"Iya Put! Aih daku tak sabar mau ke sana!" ucap Maya senang.

" 'Pasar'?" tanya Hitsugaya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya, 'pasar'!" ucap Maya bersemangat.

"O iya ya… Hitsugayakan belum pernah ke 'pasar' ya…" ucap Putri.

"Nanti kamu ikut deh, pasti kamu suka…" ucap Aria.

"Hmm… boleh deh, soalnya bosen kalau diam di rumah…" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Ayo mbak, kita pergi!" ajak Maya yang udah gak sabar.

"Iya.. iya…" ucap Aria. Sebelum pergi Aria mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu, setelah memastikan pintu benar-benar terkunci, mereka pun langsung pergi ke 'pasar'.

"Mbak, pintu masuknya sama kayak yang dulu?" tanya Putri yang berjalan di belakang Aria.

"Nggak Put, kita lewat pintu lain biar lebih deket…" ucap Aria. Akhirnya setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah tua yang terawat.

'Di sini 'pasar'nya?' tanya Hitsugaya dalam ati, melihat Aria dan para penghuni kos masuk ke dalam sana, Hitsugayapun mengikuti mereka. Hitsugaya langsung terbelalak begitu melihat 'pasar' yang berada di balik pintu rumah tua tersebut.

"Ramai ya… kayak biasanya!" ucap Erik dan melihat sekeliling.

"Wah…" ucap Hitsugaya yang takjub dengan 'pasar' tersebut. Di dalam pasar tersebut ada banyak kios yang menjual berbagai macam barang, anehnya barang yang dijual tersebut bukanlah barang yang dapat ditemui di pasar biasa, para penjualnya juga bukan manusia.

"Keren kaan?" tanya Putri dan tersenyum kepada Hitsugaya.

"He… Hebat…" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Putri! Hitsugaya! Kalau lama-lama ntar nanti kami tinggal lho!" ucap Aria, Hitsugaya dan Putripun langsung berlari ke arah Aria dan para penghuni kos lainya.

"Hitsugaya, jangan jauh-jauh dari kami ya! Ntar bisa nyasar, kalau udah nyasar susah nyari jalan keluarnya…" nasihat Aria, Hitsugayapun menganguk dan mendekati Aria, ketika sedang asyik berbelanja Hitsugaya melihat siluet seorang gadis berambut coklat di antara kerumunan peri dan makhluk lainnya.

'Lho? Cewek itu… mirip Matsumoto…' batin Hitsugaya, tetapi Hitsugaya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Ah, gak mungkin itu Matsumoto! Diakan ada di Seiretei!' batin Hitsugaya lagi.

"Lho? Taichou?" ucap seseorang dari belakang Hitsugaya.

'Woi, beneran Matsumoto nih?' tanya Hitsugaya dalem ati, seketika muka Hitsugaya menjadi pucat.

"Uwaaaaah! Taichou!" panggil Matsumoto dan lagsung memeluk Hitsugaya dengan pelukan mautnya, Hitsugaya yang tengah terjepit diantara balon Matsumoto yang gigantic, mengap-mengap mencari oksigen.

"To… tolong… ok… sigen…!" ucap Hitsugaya terbata-bata dan langsung semaput lantaran kekurangan oksigen.

"Kyaaaa! Hitsugaya semaput!" jerit Maya panik, dengan bodohnya Matsumoto langsung memeluk Hitsugaya yang lagi semaput.

"Huweeee! Taichou! Jangan tinggalkan fukutaichoumu yang cantik nan seksi iniii!" jerit Matsumoto sambil terus memeluk Hitsugaya.

"Hei, Hitsugaya bisa mati tau! Lepasin pelukan elo!" ucap Putri, Matsumoto yang tersadar langsung melepas pelukannya, mereka langsung mencari tempat yang lowong agar Hitsugaya mendapat cukup oksigen.

"Bhuhuhu… taichou~! Huhuhu…" tangis Matsumoto kayak orang yang kucingnya baru mati, yang ngeliat Matsumoto langsung _sweatdrop_ dan geleng-geleng, beberapa menit kemudian Hitsugaya pun tersadar.

"U-uukh…" rintih Hitsugaya.

"Yaay! Hitsugaya udah sadar!" ucap Maya sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Huwah! Matsumoto! Kenapa elo ada di sini?" tanya Hitsugaya, yang ditanya langsung cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Gini, taichou… saya ini lagi nyariin taichou, tapi karena gak tau taichou ada dimana saya mampir dulu ke sini… eh, taunya taichou juga lagi di sini! Jadinya saya gak usah nyari-nyari lagi deh…" jelas Matsumoto dengan wajah berseri-seri gaje.

"Buat apa lo nyariin gue?" tanya Hitsugaya curiga, Matsumoto langsung nyegir lagi dan mengeluarkan setumpuk paperwork yang belum dikerjakan.

"Tolong kerjain yaa taichou…!" ucap Matsumoto dan langsung ngeloyor entah kemana.

"A-apa? MATSUMOTOOO!" teriak Hitsugaya, tetapi orang yang dipanggil udah menghilang entah kemana.

"Hitsugaya, tadi itu siapa?" tanya Erik.

"Kakak elo?" tanya Rangga.

'Kakak? Idih, amit-amit kalau gue punya kakak kayak ntu orang!' batin Hitsugaya, "Bukan, tadi itu fukutaichou gue…" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Fukutaichou?" tanya Adit.

"Fukutaichou itu wakil ketua…" jelas Hitsugaya singkat.

"Wakil ketua? Tadi orang itu manggil elo 'taichou' berarti 'taichou' itu artinya ketua ya?" tebak Maya, Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk.

"Wiiih kereen!" ucap Putri dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Cih, gue musti ngerjain ni paperwork lagi!" gerutu Hitsugaya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap tumpukan paperwork yang ditinggalkan Matsumoto.

"Kalau gitu ayo kita pulang!" ajak Aria, merekapun langsung pulang ke kos-kosan. Sampai di kos, Hitsugaya langsung meletakkan tumpukan paperwork tadi di meja yang ada di kamarnya dan mengerjakannya satu persatu dengan cepat.

'Sialan loe Matsumoto! Kalau pulang gue bejek-bejek loe!' umpat Hitsugaya dalem ati sambil terus mengerjakan paperworknya.

'Hmm… tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Matsumoto kok bisa tau 'pasar' tadi ya? Jangan-jangan tiap kali dia kabur dari tugas mengerjakan ni paperwork dia selalu ke sana…' pikir Hitsugaya, tanpa sepengetahuan Hitsugaya 5 sekawan tersebut menyaksikan Hitsugaya yang lagi sibuk dengan paperworknya.

"Gilee… apa Hitsugaya selalu begini ya?" bisik Putri dari balik tembok.

"Tahan banget, gue aja dikasih PR satu malesnya minta ampun!" bisik Rangga yang berada di atas Putri.

"Tapi Hitsugaya keren ya, ngerjainnya tuh fokus banget…" bisik Erik yang ada di bawah Putri.

"Bener banget tuh…" bisik Adit dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, Hitsugaya yang sadar lagi diliatin langsung menoleh ke arah 5 sekawan tersebut, dengan cepat 5 sekawan tersebut langsung kabur.

'Kenapa mereka?' tanya Hitsugaya heran dan kembali mengerjakan paperworknya.

* * *

*author lewat* sekip dulu yaa…

* * *

Setelah berjam-jam duduk dan mengerjakan paperwork yang ditinggalkan Matsumoto, akhirnya Hitsugaya menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Huaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga!" ucap Hitsugaya dan meregangkan ototnya yang kaku.

"Widiiih… dah selesai?" tanya Putri sambil berjalan menuju Hitsugaya.

"Keren! Setumpuk gini bisa selesai dalem satu hari yak?" ucap Erik dengan takjub.

"Gue aja dikasih tugas satu gak selesai-selesai!" ucap Rangga yang muncul dari sebelah Erik.

"Ini sih masih mendingan, biasanya tugasnya ada 3 kali lipat dari ini…" ucap Hitsugaya.

"3 kali lipat?" tanya Rangga, Putri, dan Erik berbarengan.

"Hei kalian, makan dulu yuk!" ajak Maya dari dapur, Hitsugaya, Erik, Rangga, dan Putri pun langsung berjalan ke dapur.

"Waa… tumis kangkung ama ayam goreng! Yaaay!" ucap Putri dengan senang.

"Biasa aja kalee…" ucap Rangga sewot.

"Berisik lu ngga!" ucap Putri kesal dan langsung memakan makanannya. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Tamu malem-malem?" tanya Rangga heran dan melihat pintu depan.

"Biar gue yang buka…" ucap Adit dan berjalan menuju pintu depan, begitu pintu dibuka terlihat Matsumoto berdiri di depan pintu.

"Taichou~!" panggil Matsumoto dan langsung ngeloyor masuk tanpa izin, ketika hendak memeluk taichounya itu, Hitsugaya langsung menghindar alhasil wajah Matsumoto langsung mencium lantai dengan mesranya(?).

"Huweee… Taichou jahaat~!" ucap Matsumoto dengan nada manja, Hitsugaya yang eneg langsung menjauh dari Matsumoto.

"Kenapa elo bisa di sini?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil memandang Matsumoto dengan tatapan eneg.

"Taichou jahat! Akukan pengen ngambil paperwork yang tadi!" ucap Matsumoto kesal sambil manyun-manyun gaje.

"Darimana elo tau kalau gue ada di sini?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Itu…" Matsumoto mikir-mikir, "Darimana ya? Jangan-jangan aku salah masuk! Untung ini bener tempatnya taichou yaa…" ucap Matsumoto dengan polosnya, yang lainnya langsung gubrak kayak yang biasa ada di komik-komik.

"Hadeeeh…" ucap Hitsugaya, "Dosa apa gue sampe punya fukutaichou gak berguna kayak dia?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil geleng-geleng.

"Ya udah ya taichou, aku mau balik dulu! Bye bye taichou~!" ucap Matsumoto dan ngeloyor sambil membawa tumpukan dokumen yang sudah diselesaikan oleh Hitsugaya siang tadi.

"MATSUMOTO!" teriak Hitsugaya, tetapi Matsumoto udah ngacir tau kemana author gak peduli.

**To be continue…**

* * *

Ayano: Kok endingnya jelek?

5862-senbonzakura: Biarin ajaaa… saya lagi gak ada mood…

Ayano: Payah ah!

5862-senbonzakura: Oke readers, mungkin chapter 6 nya agak lama updatenya, soalnya author udah mau mau masuk sekolah dan belum ngerjain PR sama sekali, jadi author mau fokus dulu ke PR-PR author yang udah menggunung itu…

Ayano: Curcol banget…

5862-senbonzakura: Berisik ah! Nah readers, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
